Boredom
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Random day in Las Noches with only two Arrancar. One of them is bored; the other just wants him to stay quiet. So, to get his needed silence, what will Ulquiorra resort to? And, in the end, will he even be ABLE to get any work done? GrimmUlqui ONESHOT!


_**Boredom**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _BLEACH _In any Way. It is Rightfully Owned By and Copyrighted to Tite Kubo.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due to Some Crude Language, Suggestive Themes, and Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/GuyxGuy

**A/N: **More crack fic XD I was bored, hence the name :3

B—L—E—A—C—H

"I'm so _bored!_" Grimmjow Jaegerjaques whined, his voice echoing slightly throughout the room he and Ulquiorra were currently in.

"Then find something to do," his comrade suggested, writing away at one of his papers.

"I'm so _lazy!_" the blue-haired Espada responded, not caring that he sounded rather annoying or childish.

"…" Ulquiorra didn't even bother trying to dignify the Sexta's behavior with a response. This was, he was sure of it, one of the worst possible scenario's he could be stuck in. Trapped here in Las Noches with only one other soul, said soul being none other than Grimmjow; practically a nightmare, in his book. The Cuatro could almost feel his left eye twitch. Almost. The only good thing was that Grimmjow was behaving fairly well. Fairly.

The Sexta was lying on a couch across the room, on his back, and Ulquiorra could practically _see _how bored this Espada was. He didn't really have much to do and Ulquiorra didn't have any idea how to entertain him either, nor was he going to try. It was bad enough they were stuck together; he wasn't about to degrade himself further by trying to amuse a piece of trash such as Grimmjow. As far as he was concerned, each Arrancar is responsible for themselves; if their bored, _they _should find their own entertainment, not rely on others. However, the Sexta's minor whining was beginning to get on his nerves.

He heard Grimmjow shift. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to see that his back was now facing him. The Cuatro could easily see the tattooed 6 on his back. He turned his attention back to his work. In that moment, however, Grimmjow groaned, obviously displeased. Ulquiorra practically dropped his pen and rolled his eyes.

"What is it now?" Ulquiorra found himself asking.

"I'm still bored…" the Sexta Espada responded. Annoyed finally, Ulquiorra stood, not at all worried about ignoring his duties. He walked over to Grimmjow's current position and leaned over him. The Sexta's aqua eyes widened slightly and he looked up to see what was shadowing over him. Before Grimmjow could even ask was Ulquiorra was going to do, the younger Arrancar forced him on his back, straddled him, and pressed his pale lips fiercely against the Sexta's.

Grimmjow's eyes remained wide; he was completely unsure of what action he could possibly take. Eventually, eyes closing, he fell into it and returned the favor. It was better than being bored, he was positive of that. His hands carefully grabbed Ulquiorra on the nape, his fingers intertwining themselves within the ebony stands of hair. His other hand made its way down to Ulquiorra's hip, where it gently squeezed him.

After several minutes of tongues fighting for dominance and hands exploring every possible inch of the other's body, Ulquiorra finally pulled away, him and Grimmjow both slightly out of breath. Composing himself quickly, Ulquiorra looked down to the other man he was still sitting atop of. His short jacket was tousled and he, himself, could feel that his own jacket was now unzipped lover than what it had been when this began. They_ both _could feel the light blushes upon their cheeks, thoughm it stuck out more on Ulquiorra's pale face.

"There," he said, trying to keep his voice stoic as he turned his face away. "Will you stop whining now? That should satisfy you."

"What?" Grimmjow said playfully, sitting up and managing to turn the tables; he now had Ulquiorra under him. The Sexta's grin couldn't possibly have grown anymore. "Me, satisfied? You were going to leave me like that, weren't you?" he asked the Cuatro, his voice sounding as if what the Cuatro was going to do was some kind of horrible crime. Well…to Grimmjow, it was.

"I just did that so you'd be quiet," Ulquiorra explained, trying to keep his voice calm. "Now, get off; I have things to finish." Grimmjow laughed, mockingly, at him before a playfully sadistic look came onto his features.

"Oh, please, my precious little Cuatro," he said this in such a possessive yet teasing manner that Ulquiorra was unsure if he was teasing him at all. "You thought you were going to get up and leave me? Like _that?_ Now, I'm hungry for more," he told the upper-ranking Espada, his rugged voice low and perfectly husky. "You won't get your way this time."

"We're just getting started."

B—L—E—A—C—H

**A/N: **So short, but so entertaining XD I'll leave the rest to the imagination :3 I was pretty bored when I wrote this, hence why it's so…suggestive -nervous laugh- still, hope you like :)Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks! Also, don't really care if it's OOC; I was bored :3


End file.
